


A New Direction

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, What Could Have Been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Batman means so much to Joker, if only he could remember what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Chance Encounter."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Mar. 2nd, 2009.

It was an atypical Thursday when frantic whispers of “He’s coming” ghosted through the office. This was it, time for the moment of truth. Would the crew’s work earn them a contract with Wayne Enterprises?

Or would the project be canned and the team unemployed?

No one said trying to get an engineering contract with Wayne Enterprises would be easy, but it was all they had. Jack was already trying to come up with other ways to make money to support the baby. This new job would go a long way towards a brighter future for his family.

Bruce Wayne soon came into view, walking through rows of blueprints and plans. Around him hopeful looking faces tried not to look too hopeful, too needy.

Finally Mr. Wayne came to Jack’s station. He was an intimidating man, but Jack thought he could see kindness underneath, and understanding, and the desire to help out fellow men.

Maybe that was just wishful thinking.

After a few more discussions with the team leads, Mr. Wayne turned to the whole group, all the engineers trying to make it in a tough market. The words that came from his mouth caused everyone to heave sighs of relief and break out into smiles. Wayne was buying the project.

Jack could kiss him. Wayne wasn’t an unattractive man, after all.

After tonight’s heist at the chemical plant, he’d be free of the criminals, and next week he could start on this new job.

Things were looking up for Jack, and a grin spread across his face.

~*~

_Some time later_

Joker shot another dart of his venom towards Batman, then ran away cackling. He was careful that the dart missed, because he could never actually hurt Batman. Wouldn’t.

Physically, anyway.

Something about the man drew Joker to him, made him feel… good. He felt like they had a connection, that they were star-crossed. He couldn’t put his finger on why or what, but there was something between them, maybe something that happened already, or was yet to happen.

Romantic, really.

Joker had an occasional fleeting moment where he wished he could remember his life before he was the Joker. But then he’d think about how much fun it was being him, especially with Batsy around to play with. Such sport and merriment the two of them had together!

And he loved that strong jaw line.

He could never hurt him, never during one of their games. Batman meant too much to him, represented something right beyond the tip of his grasp. He was fine with that so long as Batman still came around to play.

They’d just play, and have fun, and he’d make sure Batman had fun, too. It was the least he could do, for all the joy Batman gave him.


End file.
